The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a tooling device in the form of a clocking bar that facilitates the identification of the stack bolt hole one on an unclocked rotor wheel.
Clocking of blades on rotating rotors or wheels is common in gas turbine engines, especially on modern rotors. Clocking generally refers to the relative positioning of two rows of blades or airfoils with respect to each other, wherein such blade positioning can affect the efficiency of the gas turbine. However, some rotors have blades that are not clocked, for example, those on older compressor rotors or wheels. As such, these unclocked rotors have an unknown or random relationship between the bolt hole pattern in the rotor and the dovetail slots formed in the rotor to accommodate the blades or airfoils. Typically the number of dovetail slots is not evenly divisible by the number of bolt holes. Thus, the distance from each bolt hole to the nearest dovetail slot differs between bolt holes and dovetails. Such randomly clocked wheels sometimes result in unfavorable aerodynamic consequences that may lead to component damage within the engine.